De Encuentros, Distracciones y Casualidades
by lachicainvisisble
Summary: ¿como se conocieron Luna y Rolf?


**One Shot**

**De encuentros, distracciones y casualidades**

¡Maldición! – murmuró cuando la mayoría de los pergaminos que llevaba en las manos se deslizaron hacia el suelo. Se acuclilló y comenzó a recogerlos con rapidez para que no se mejoran con la nieve que había caído durante la noche, por su torpeza ahora llegaría aún mas tarde

¿necesitas ayuda?

Rolf Scamander estuvo a punto de negarse, estaba en plena calle inundada de muggles y lo último que necesitaba era que uno de ellos viera dibujos y anotaciones de animales que para ellos no existían, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca esa misma voz añadió

¿Por qué simplemente no los redujiste y los guardaste en tu bolsillo? ¿olvidaste que eres mago? Bueno, no me sorprendería sabes, también soy muy olvidadiza, aunque dudo que alguna vez allá olvidado que soy bruja – levantó la vista sorprendido ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de encontrarse con una bruja justo cuando la necesitaba? Ella estaba vestida perfectamente como una no mágica, aunque con unos colores bastante llamativos. Llevaba pantalones celestes, unas botas amarillas, el abrigo fucsia y una bufanda también amarilla; el cabello rubio y largo caía en ondas alrededor de su rostro hasta su cintura y sus ojos… Rolf Scamander se colocó de pie sin dejar de mirar esos ojos azules e intensos que parecían ver a través de él

Eeeeh… - se aclaró la garganta tomando los pergaminos que ella le extendía – gracias, es que soy algo distraído, no se me olvido que soy mago – ella soltó una risita cantarina y él dio un respingo ¿desde cuándo hacía reír a las mujeres? ¡Merlín! Algo de lo que había dicho la hizo reír

La rubia sacó su varita del bolsillo del abrigo y con un movimiento sintió el débil peso de los pergaminos en el bolsillo de su propio y sobrio abrigo negro.

Espero que no seas tan distraído como para olvidar maximizarlos porque si no se te hará muy difícil leerlos – dijo acercándose a él de improvisto ajustándole el cuello del abrigo – deberías usar bufanda, estamos en invierno y hace frío – añadió. Rolf aturdido y sorprendido asintió como un niño pequeño, la chica a la que le calculaba entre veintidós o veintitrés años se alejó un paso sonriendo - ¡adiós!

Continuando con su camino, Rolf pestañeó varias veces hasta que se dio cuenta que ni siquiera le preguntó el nombre a ésa extraña chica, se giró pero ya no estaba _¡es bruja, imbécil!_ Maldijo por segunda vez en menos de media hora y se reprendió por ser tan tonto ¿en que había estado pensando? ¿Qué haces con conocer a una chica bonita y no saber ni su nombre? ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de encontrársela de nuevo? ¡Ninguna! Bufó porque eso estaba claro.

Cuando llegó al Ministerio éste estaba a reventar de personas que iban y venían sin ningún cuidado. Había estado más de cinco meses en las profundidades de la Amazonia sin más compañía que su varita, pergamino, pluma y la infinidad de animales que poblaban la selva; estar ahora entre tantas personas lo sacaba de su zona de confort. Caminó empujando así como lo empujaban hasta que pudo entrar en uno de los ascensores y descender hasta el departamento de Control y Regulación de las Criaturas Mágicas

¡volviste! – Hermione Weasley lo saludó con un efusivo abrazo, conocía a la castaña desde hacía dos años cuando ella comenzó en ese departamento y tenían una especie de amistad laboral, por así decirlo

De nuevo en la civilización – dijo devolviéndole el abrazo, ella soltó una risita _¡vaya hoy estoy cómico! _Pensó tomando asiento frente al pequeño y muy abarrotado de papeles escritorio

¿Qué me tienes? – preguntó ésta sirviéndole una taza de café que él agradeció

Dos criaturas nuevas y una manada entera de centauros no registrados – recitó sacando los pergaminos de su bolsillo - _¡engorgio! _– murmuró recordando con una sonrisa las palabras de la chica _ espero que no seas tan distraído como para olvidar maximizarlos, si no se te hará muy difícil leerlos_

los centauros son cosa de la Confederación Mágica Latinoamericana pero les avisare – dijo Hermione estudiando los bocetos y anotaciones de las dos criaturas nuevas - ¡esto le fascinaría a Luna!

¿Luna?

Sí, mi amiga, le encantan estas cosas, creo que ya te lo había dicho – dijo - ¿de casualidad no quieres una ayudante? Casualmente hace un rato estuvo aquí para ver si podía ayudarla a encontrar empleo

¿Luna Lovegood quiere empleo?

Sí ¿Qué tiene de extraño?

Su padre es dueño del periódico más famoso del mundo mágico ¿para que querría empleo? Además me la imaginaba persiguiendo magos tenebrosos o algo así

Rolf no la conoces – bufó Hermione – los animales son la pasión más grande de Luna y los únicos que siguen persiguiendo magos malos son Harry, Ron y Neville – el castaño rió tomando otro sorbo de café. Era verdad, no conocía a Luna Lovegood, de hecho ahora que lo pensaba era a la única de los seis principales héroes de guerra que no conocía, pero no se imaginaba a una chica que había luchado contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado agazapada tras un matorral esperando por horas a ver si aparecía algún animal

Hermione sabes que me gusta trabajar so…

El chocolate de aquí es asqueroso, tuve que ir hasta una cafetería muggle – Rolf al reconocer esa voz se colocó de pie de un saltó ¿acaso era posible? Se giró y la miró fijamente, sí definitivamente era ella, el mismo abrigo y los mismos sorprendentes ojos azules. Con una agradable sensación notó el rubor que subió a las mejillas de la rubia cuando lo reconoció

Hola – saludó con una extraña valentía salida quien sabe de dónde, ella sonrió mostrándole sus perfectos dientes blancos

Hola chico de los pergaminos

¿se conocen? – inquirió Hermione acercándose a la chica que le ofreció una barra de chocolate, la castaña la tomó, abrió y mordió con ansias, lo mismo que su rubia amiga. Rolf observó esto con curiosidad

En realidad no – respondió – me ayudó hace rato con los pergaminos

Se le olvido que es mago – dijo la rubia

¡no se me olvido que soy mago! – exclamó ganando que la rubia soltara una carcajada

Soy Luna Lovegood – se presentó la chica aún con una sonrisa, él atónito estrechó la mano que ella le extendía

Eeeeh - se aclaró la garganta – Soy Rolf Scamander

Tu nuevo jefe – anunció Hermione y Rolf no protestó, al contrario sonrió ampliamente

Mucho gusto


End file.
